Because Of the New Hokage
by Cullen-chan
Summary: *SASUNARU* When Kakashi becomes the new Hokage. Naruto leaves to join the one man he hates, Orochimaru. He later finds out that Sasuke and his friends are planning to kill him. T- for language and sexual referances. RxR


Hey guys this is my newest SasuNaru fan fic. It is also my longest xD. ANYWAYS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did it would be NARUSASUNARU 24/7!

ENJOY!

LOVE,

Soonx2xBxCullen

* * *

**It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the new Hokage**

"As of today the next hokage with be Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade said sitting at her desk. Everyone looked at the new announced Hokage to the orange clad ninja next to him. The blonde looked at the ground and sighed.

"Hokage, not that I'm no honored, but why wasn't Naruto chosen" Kakashi asked, he knew as well as anyone that Naruto's dream was to become Hokage.

"The council said that if he ever became hokage that the village would start a riot and we wouldn't be able to control it" Tsunade stated softly, she knew everyone heard the ever in her answer which meant Naruto would never live his dream.

"It is ok Kakashi-sensei, I request one thing from you baa-chan" Naruto stated looking at the women that he thought of as a grandmother.

"Anything Naruto, what is it" She questioned. Naruto sighed and walked over to her desk, everyone watched him carefully. What shocked them was that he removed his headband and placed it softly on the desk.

"Don't come after me" He said softly and then he was gone in a puff of smoke, in his place stood Ton ton. The pig squealed and then ran to Shizune. Everyone stood in shock; Iruka started to quietly cry, but cried harder when his lover, Kakashi, hugged him. Sakura cried openly, she was patted on the back by everyone of the fellow rookie 9 but pulled into a hug by a sobbing Lee. Hinata cried on Kiba's chest, while Akumaru whined pushing his nose into Kiba's back. Sai looked at the ground; being as trained as he was he couldn't cry but he still felt a loss of a friend.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was standing in an open field about 15 miles from the leaf village. He knew where he was going to try and go, but there was no guarantee that Orochimaru was just going to let him into Sasuke's group. He could try though, if he didn't look like Naruto. Thaat is when it hit him. He stopped mid leap and thought. He couldn't show up to Orochimaru and say he wanted in, no Orochimaru would think he was a spy and kill him or turn him over to the Akatsuki, which in the end would get him killed. Naruto looked at his clothes and then the map he had in this pouch. There was a small market and village 3 miles ahead, if he got new clothes, then he could easily sneak into the sound village.

~3 miles later~

Naruto reached the market, he ran in and straight to the female side of the store. While he was running to the village he thought it would be easier to seduce people if he was a female, lucky for him he had created the sexy no jutsu.

Naruto picked up a couple of outfits but chose a simple unsex outfit. It was a high collared blue shirt with a pair of knee length black ninja pants and a pair of black ninja sandals. **(A/N: the shirt is like Sasuke's shirt is in Shippuden but it is zipped up so it doesn't show the chest and the collar is smaller)** Naruto smiled to the women behind the counter and ran out of the store once he was done. He ran to a small family owned beauty shop. After convincing the old women that ran the shop that it was for his sister that was a twin he got a foundation to cover his whisker marks on his cheeks and light pink lipstick to make him look more feminine. After that he ran into a Inn and asked if he could use the bathroom quickly. The inn owner didn't look up from his magazine and pointed towards the long hallway to the left. Naruto darted down the hall. He ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and looked at himself in the mirror.

'Kyuubi, talk to me' Naruto thought to the demon.

'Kit, this better be good' the demon growled.

'It is, I left the village, but I'm going to go join Orochimaru for a while, I need you to make sure that my jutsu stays up until I say drop it, or I run way to low on chakra.' He thought back to the demon.

'Your little sexy no jutsu doesn't take a lot of chakra, you should be fine. Thank go though, you are finally gunna stop whining about that Uchiha brat" Kyuubi chuckled, though the sound sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Che, stupid demon just make sure that way we can stop being beaten up by those damn villagers' Naruto growled.

'Fine, but what are you going to call yourself, because Naruto can't be your name' Kyuubi said

"Naruko, that way it is close so if I mess up I can just say they miss heard me" Naruto said with a smirk. The demon smirked and threw Naruto out of his mind back to seeing himself in the mirror. Naruto went to work quickly to create a drop dead gorgeous female, which was as deadly as a demon.

When he was done, he stood amazed, his make-up was done perfectly to show no lines and his lips were softly pink. To Naruto's disappointment, the shirt he bought was a little small in the chest so he was showing a little cleavage. Luckily his pants were the right size do they were in the right spot. He slipped on his sandals and stuffed his orange jumpsuit into the bag and threw the bag into the nearest restaurant dumpster. Naruto smirked and turn quickly, his long pigtails flowing after him. He had 4 days to get to the mist village, where Orochimaru would be moving next. He had luckily gotten the map of places Orochimaru's hideouts were.

~4 days later~

It was dark and cold, and Naruto was not a happy camper. He was sitting on the steps of Orochimaru's hideout. Sure he could kick in the door and walk around, but then Orochimaru would think he was a spy and have him killed by Sasuke or Kabuto. Naruto was about to go into a mental rant when he heard footsteps. He stood and turned around quickly to see Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto and 3 other people.

"May we help you" Kabuto asked, his glasses glaring in the little light that was coming from the lantern Naruto had.

"Yes, I wish to join Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said, his voice hidden because it was softer and more feminine.

"What makes you think you are good enough for Orochimaru, you do not hold a curse mark. You are probably a spy" Kabuto said calmly.

"I am no spy, who would really care about Orochimaru, besides the stupid twit Uzumaki. Sadly though, I believe the Akatsuki got the dobe. That might be a rumor though." Naruto said, he was about to put himself down more to look better in Orochimaru's eyes when he saw a flash of blue lighting and a sword at his neck.

"You know nothing about Naruto, you can not say anything about him" Sasuke growled. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly.

"Of course not teme, but really didn't you try to kill him so you could join Orochimaru-sama here?" Naruto asked. He looked at his nails trying to look my like a female. He placed on hand on his hip and played with a strand of his pigtail that was hanging over his shoulder. Sasuke sheathed his sword and glared.

"Now, now, let us not fight. Let me see. Young lady what is your name" Orochimaru asked stepping towards Naruto.

"Naruko Namikaze" Naruto stated quickly pulling the first last name that came to mind.

"Namikaze you say, Namikaze was the last name of the fourth hokage. Are you sure you are not a spy?" Orochimaru said taking another step forward. Naruto cursed mentally for not making up a name.

"I am positive that that is my birth name. I am part of the Namikaze clan. I was born of the same father as Naruto Uzumaki, but of a different woman in a different village. You could say Naruto is my step brother. I am the same age, because the fourth cheated on his wife when he left for a hokage meeting in the waterfall village." Naruto said quickly, it was the first story that came to him at the time. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Orochimaru smirked and stepped even closer.

"Really now, you could be of use to me after all, the leaf village would pay a lot of money to have the Namikaze gene back in the village. They might even make you hokage after Tsunade." Orochimaru said with a evil smirk across his face, "possibly but most likely after the Naruto brat, I'm sure the Akatsuki hasn't gotten him" Orochimaru said walking towards the door past Naruto.

"Kakashi Hatake is the next hokage, and then followed by Konahamaru Sarutobi, the council decided that Naruto wasn't aloud to become hokage because of the nine-tails" Naruto said looking Sasuke in the eyes. He saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and revenge.

'Typical Sasuke, always about the revenge' Naruto thought as he turn to look at Orochimaru who was beside Kabuto walking into the hideout.

"Well come on my dear, you will be sharing a room with Sasuke until we have another room for you. Luckily we have to twins in the room so you guys can't do the naughty naughty" Orochimaru said with a laugh thinking he was funny. Naruto sighed and walked after Orochimaru, Sasuke followed close after then the three others.

~In Sasuke and Naruto's Room~

"Now don't kill the new girl Sasuke, we might need her later. And Naruko, don't touch, talk to or look at Sasuke unless he says you can. It pisses him off which will get you killed and before you try and flirt with him he is gay so it isn't going to work." Kabuto said calmly. He pushed up his glasses and walked out of the room, the door closed after him. Sasuke waited until the footsteps were no longer heard.

"Dobe, what are you doing here" Sasuke growled, red eyes blazing at the girl that was on the opposite of the room.

"Why are you calling me dobe, it isn't very nice you know" Naruto tried to acted as calm as he could. Sasuke walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I know it is you, I know your blue eyes and when you said Kakashi was the next hokage your eyes went red, like the day we fought. Now tell me why you are here, I am not returning to the village." Sasuke growled holding Naruto's chin so he was looking at him.

"Fine you got me" Naruto said he dropped his jutsu and wiped off the makeup with the towel Kabuto had given him. "I came here because I couldn't become Hokage, my dreams in the village were no longer able to be obtained, and instead of going to your brother to be killed like the other demons, I thought I would come and stay with my best friend, the only family I have" Naruto said looking into the now smoldering red eyes.

"Che, dobe. You lived for the village, but you are willing to give it up like it is nothing" Sasuke said shaking his head. Naruto smiled sadly and looked at the floor when Sasuke released his chin to walk over to his bed.

"I would only give it up for one person Sasuke and that is you." Naruto stated softly, a single tear falling from his eye to the floor. Sasuke turned to look at his best friend, his face softened slightly and he walked over and hugged Naruto.

"And I gave it up to protect you from my brother" Sasuke said softly pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto looked up at the man that was holding him in his lap, and he did the one thing he wanted to do since the day when Sasuke almost died in his arms. He kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke was shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss. He laid Naruto on the bed and kissed him on the neck and to the end of the V where the shirt was wide open.

"Naruto, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you" Sasuke growled looking down at the man that would soon be his lover. Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down till they were a breath away from kissing.

"Then you better not hold back on me" Naruto smirked when he said this and pulled Sasuke into a full on make-out session. Sasuke was about to un-zip Naruto's shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Oi Sasuke, Naruko, dinner is now or never" a male voice said on the other side. Naruto looked at the door then down at his body, he did a quick hand sign and transformed into a female again.

"Thank you" He called in a girlish voice and he pushed Sasuke off of him.

"We will continue later, but since you're gay I bet you're not going to want me all over you, are you." Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Naruto's female waist.

"It is still you Naruto, so yes you better be all over me and no one else." Sasuke growled pulling Naruto towards the dinning hall. Naruto was about to walk into the room when he remembered he had taken off the make-up.

"S'uke, you go in I'll be there in a sec" Naruto said running towards the room that they had come out of. He quickly put on more make-up and bolted to the dinning hall. He knew that Sasuke would want to act like nothing had happened between them so he walked in with a cute pout on his lipstick clad lips.

"Teme, you know it isn't funny to tell me that the dinning hall is at the other end of the hideout" Naruto growled placing a hand on his waist, the pout growing on his, well actually her, lips.

"Well you're a dobe for believing me, next time you touch my sword more then your legs are going to hurt" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto instantly got the innuendo and blushed madly. Naruto quickly took a seat next to the female with the glasses that was sitting at Sasuke's right. There was a tall orange haired man at Sasuke left and a white haired male sitting across from Naruto. Orochimaru and Kabuto were not eating with them, but that was ok with Naruto.

"SO baby, how about you come warm my bed tonight" the shark like male across from Naruto said with a perverted smirk. "I can show you a bunch of new positions that ice queen couldn't even think of knowing" he said

"Suigetsu, watch it" the girl said firmly glaring at the male.

"Not talking to you Karin talking to the hot blonde" Suigetsu said with another smirk "So how about it, you and me getting all nice and sweaty" Suigetsu said to Naruto. Naruto looked quickly at Sasuke and the other male at the table, Sasuke was trying to kill Suigetsu with his eyes and the other male looked very interested in his food.

"Well, Suigetsu is it, my type is human, not something I could pick up at the local fish market" Naruto said sweetly as he grabbed some rice in his chopsticks and ate it before the grains fell. Karin hid her mouth with her hand and laughed.

"Shut up four eyes" Suigetsu growled kicking the girls shin before eating his food.

"Please close your mouth" Naruto asked looking at the man.

"I don't do what you tell me bitch. Only way I listen to you is if one, Sasuke tells me or two you beat me in a fight" Suigetsu said eating more food and making gross sounds while he ate. Naruto placed his chopsticks on the table and stood up.

"10 minutes in the training hall" that was all Naruto said as he walking out of the room, but before he left the room he ran a hand threw Sasuke's hair. Naruto heard Karin gasp and Suigetsu chock on his food as he closed the door.

When Suigetsu and the rest of the group got to the training ground, Naruto was fighting off clones that looked like Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi and Sakura. When Suigetsu cleared his throat, Naruto let the jutsu fall. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"Ok, set the rules shark boy" Naruto said removing his ninja sandals. He pulled his foot behind his back to stretch and then released it with a sigh.

"Rules are that, no hitting below the belt on me and if I knock you out, you got to warm my bed sweet cheeks" Suigetsu growled next to Naruto's ear. Naruto sighed and punched the man in the stomach.

"perv" was all he said as he got into his fighting stance. When Suigetsu was ready he attacked. He ran full force and right before he hit he vanished. Out of no where he kick Suigetsu in the side of the head, which caused him to fall on his ass.

The fight went on for a couple more minutes when all of a sudden Suigetsu cut Naruto across the stomach with his sword. Naruto let out a moan of pain and fell to his knees. Suigetsu thought he had one when suddenly he watched in horror as the wound quickly healed and blue eyes flashed red and cat like. Suigetsu was going to attack when Sasuke appeared in front of him kneeling next to the blonde female.

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him till he was next to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, wake up" was all he said and soon enough a there was a cloud of smoke and the real, male Naruto was leaning against Sasuke holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh my god, she is a he. No way that is so un-cool" Karin said stomping her foot. Sasuke sighed and sat fully on the ground facing his team as he pulled Naruto to sit in his lap, with Naruto's head resting in the crock of his neck, recovering from almost loosing complete control of the fox.

"Naruto is going to be part of our group. He will be a female while around Orochimaru and Kabuto, but around us he will be a male. He is also mine, so Suigetsu you can't even try. Also he will help us as we plan and succeed in killing Orochimaru. Once we succeed we will go to Suna, which is where Gaara lives. Gaara is Naruto's best friend and will be more then willing to let us all stay there is we cause no problems. Understand?" Sasuke said looking at the group then at Naruto who was holding his shirt and sleeping soundly. He looked up when he heard Karin let out a happy sigh.

"I will follow you and Naruto through anything, Sasuke. I will stop following you though if Naruto is hurt, he is a good kid and even though I've only known him for a few hours, I know he is loyal to all of us" Karin said looking at Sasuke. For the first time in a long time Sasuke smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry all I need you guys to do I make sure no one gets a clue that Naruko is actually Naruto. Got it?" Sasuke asked. He stood up slowly holding Naruto bridal style. Sasuke formed a hand sign and they both disappeared from the room.

When Sasuke appeared in the room he set Naruto down on his bed and walked to sit on his own. With a sigh he removed his ninja outfit and got into a pair of warm blood red sleep pants. He was going to lay down on his bed when he heard a groan come from the other side of the room. He looked over to see that Naruto had woken up and was now trying to get his shirt opened. He had a cute pout on his face and he kept making small sounds. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a big t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants and walked over to Naruto.

"Dobe, let me help you" was all Sasuke said and he unzipped the shirt and took it off and then helped him out of his ninja pants. Naruto sighed and leaned against Sasuke.

"Naruto, hear put on the shirt and pants then you can sleep. It doesn't fell like it now, but underground can get really cold" Sasuke explained as Naruto nodded and pulled on the pants then the shirt. When Naruto looked at the shirt he smirked.

"Possessive teme" Naruto stated pointing the giant Uchiha fan on the back of the shirt. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, so that he was hugging his from behind.

"Only with you" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek then lead him to bed. Naruto laid on the bed he patted the spot next to him, asking for Sasuke to join. Sasuke snorted and climbed onto the small twin bed. It took a minute, but after that they found a comfortable position for both of them, Naruto had his head on Sasuke's chest and was as close as possible and his arms around Sasuke's back, while Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's waist and his chin on Naruto's head and his head on the pillow. They both quickly found sleep, not to be disturbed till morning.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Get up! Orochimaru and Kabuto are heading this way" Karin hissed in Sasuke's ear, shaking him. Sasuke was up in seconds, shaking Naruto.

"Dobe get up and go into the bathroom and do the jutsu. We don't have much time" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the forehead and pushing him into the bathroom. A minute later everyone heard a poof and a female cough in the bathroom. After Naruto walked out, with his makeup on and a nightgown that was almost see thourgh that belonged to Karin.

"You know it pisses me off that I bought that because it looked great on me and it still looks better on you Naruto" Karin said with mock pain leaning against the wall.

"Naruto? Did you say Naruto" Orochimaru said walking into the room. Karin and Naruto bowed quickly and Sasuke snorted and rolled over on the bed he was laying on.

"No I said Naruko, her name is Naruko. Who is Naruto anyways? I mean I could call her Naruto because she looks like a fishcake when she eats but no other time" Karin said looking at Orochimaru with a laugh. The she walked to go lean against the wall.

"My hearing must be going, Anyways the reason I came hear is for you miss Naruko. I will use you as a stress reliever. It seems that Kabuto is on cock block right now so you will be used till he is ready to be used again" When Orochimaru said the Naruto gasped and backed up till he was against the wall. He would have started to freak if it hadn't been for Sasuke who stood up and walked in front of Naruto.

"She is being used by me right now. Go into the mist and get some brothel whore, but I forbid you to try and steal mine" Sasuke said with a growl. Orochimaru seemed to find this ok and somewhat funny. Orochimaru stepped towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke put his arms out in defense of Naruto and Naruto got up and bolted to the bathroom. Sasuke growled and let a chidori rise up in his hand.

"Out. NOW" Sasuke yelled, taking a few steps towards the two at the door, they quickly got out of the room with the pissed Uchiha.

When they were gone, Sasuke walked to the bathroom to see that the door was unlocked and Naruto was no where in sight.

"Naru, come out. I know you're in here" Sasuke said looking around. When he didn't get a response he started to freak out, he walked into the bathroom a little farther to see there was a short door shaped hole in the wall next to the tub, the weird thin was that there was what looked like stairs inside said door. Sasuke went back into the room and pulled out a kunai and walked back into the bathroom and crawled into the door.

When the ceiling got higher above the stairs he started walking normally again, when he got to the bottom he just looked in awe at the sight in front of him.

He was standing a room make of stone, like the rest of the base but thus room was different. It was slightly warmer, telling Sasuke that the room was placed deeper then the rest of the base and it was also closer to lava then the rest of the base. Sasuke looked closer at the room saw there was a higher stone slab with a mattress on it. The mattress had no bedding or pillows, but the mattress looked comfortable enough. What he liked the most was that there was the very male Naruto sprawled across the bed in nothing but the light pink flowing night gown. Naruto appeared to be asleep and quite content. Sasuke put the kunai down and walked over to Naruto. He laid down and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"Sasuke lets take this room" Naruto said opening one blue eye.

"Why would I want to share a big bed with you, and be farther from you when we could be upstairs and on top of each other" Sasuke said next to Naruto's ear. Naruto chuckled and leaned up to Sasuke's ear and whispered,

"But think of all the positions this bed will allow us to achieve"

Sasuke let out a groan and pulled Naruto closer.

"We will go out as a group today and get everything we need for this room" Sasuke promised. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke on the lips. He tried to stand up, but was pulled back on the bed.

"Sasuke, come on we have to get ready to go" Naruto whined.

"We leave when Orochimaru has taken his pills that Kabuto made. They make him live longer but they put him out for a day because it would hurt the person if they were not asleep first. Lucky for you Orochimaru is scheduled to take them today" Sasuke informed the blonde. Naruto nodded and cuddled closer to Sasuke.

When the group was informed by Kabuto that Orochimaru wouldn't be awake for 48 hours this time they all packed up and headed into town. They were going to split up like they always did, but Naruto said that even if it wasn't really a team but they really need team building. Reluctantly they all agreed and walked with Sasuke and Naruto as they picked out stuff for there new room, then they went to the sword sharpener while Sasuke and Suigetsu got there swords sharpened, Karin begged for 10 minutes alone with Naruto, when they agreed Naruto was pulled into the closet clothing store. It had everything from normal villager clothes to the best of ninja clothes.

"This is where I usually shop when I get new clothes. Since your old clothes are a little tight and well worn we are going to get you some new clothes. Maybe something that Sasuke will have trouble keeping his hands off you" Karin giggled pulling Naruto to the ninja section. After 8 minutes of picking clothes out Naruto was shoved behind a changing screen. He was just finishing up with getting the new clothes on when Sasuke and the other boys walked in.

"Oi, four eyes where is the blonde" Suigetsu said making a commotion. Sasuke sighed and walked till he was next to Karin, they all saw Naruto's outline behind the screen. Sasuke was going to speak when Naruto stepped out, with a pout on his face and new clothes. If Sasuke hadn't been an Uchiha he would have let his mouth fall open in front of everyone and he would also ravish the blonde behind the screen.

Naruto was wearing a pair of knee length black pants under a black skirt like thing that was shorter but like Sasuke's and tied at the side instead of the front and a black tank top under a white shirt much like his old one. He had removed his headband his blonde hair was longer then before and pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Karin let out a squeal and hugged Naruto. Naruto chuckled and hugged her back. Suigetsu sighed and pulled the red head off or Naruto. He then pushed Naruto towards Sasuke, who had to catch the blonde male before he fell to the floor.

"Ok, we are going to head back to the base. You two go get dinner or do something else fun. We will keep your stuff with us so Kabuto can't go through it. We will also hide the door to your new room. Just be back before Orochimaru wakes up ok? I'd hate to deal with the wrath of snake man" Suigetsu said pulling the two others out of the store, after he made Karin pay for the clothes of course. When Sasuke was alone with Naruto he smirked and pulled Naruto out of the store and wrapped his arms the kitsune's waist.

"Where to Naru" Sasuke asked walking down the street.

"Well we have what a day till Orochimaru wakes up" Naruto asked looking up at raven.

"Yeah, what about it" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"Well, if we left right now and ran, we could go get some stuff I left in my old apartment, like underwear, condoms, my picture of team seven" Naruto said the last one in a whisper.

"We have to run and we have to be very sneaky. Also we have to go tell the others that way if we are a little late they can say we went across the great 'NARUTO' bridge to train and we will be back after dark, that ok" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded quickly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran towards the hideout with Sasuke behind him. When he was about a block from the hideout he reapplied some makeup to his cheeks and put on the jutsu so that he was a female. Naruto sighed and walked in with a pout and her arms crossed.

"Suigetsu-kun! Sui-kun help me get away from this psycho, he went on and on about how he was going to kill his brother then me! Sui-kun HELP" Naruto yelled with fake tears running into Suigetsu's room, see all the others in the room.

"Well hello" Naruto said kicking her well polished toe-nails into the ground softly.

"Good your all here, we need to talk. Me and Naru will be leaving for a day, if we are not up before Orochimaru wakes up, please tell him we are across the bridge and sparring. Also tell him we will be back at dark or slightly before. Don't let anything slip about our room or where we are. Hide everything in the room when Kabuto comes for a check up. We will set it up later." Sasuke commanded.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a bow and a smile, which wasn't the smartest idea in a female body. Suigetsu started to crack up when Naruto almost popped out of his, well her shirt. Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke out of the room and out of the base.

Once they were standing at gate of the leaf village, they both let out a sigh. Sasuke did a jutsu so he was a older villager, while Naruto just changed his clothes.

"Come on grandpa, mama really misses you" Naruto said playing the good granddaughter card. He looked over to see Ino and Kiba sitting at the small desk, Naruto gave a bright smile making her perfect white teeth really stick out.

"Come now don't make me wait any longer while you hit on the Inuzuka boy" Sasuke said in a raspy voice. Naruto giggled and helped Sasuke along. Ino and Kiba ignored them for the most part.

When they were out of sight they ran into an isle and changed so they were both teenage males again.

"I hate being a female. If I keep doing it I'll start needing a bar" Naruto whined, Sasuke just chuckled.

"Don't worry; we have already planed to kill Orochimaru next time he takes his pills, then Kabuto. We will probably keep the base for a while then pack up and go to one closer to the Akatsuki so I can kill Itachi, then we will see from there. Maybe we could all become leaf ninjas, if you want"

"No, but we can always become sand ninjas. Gaara would love to help me, and there you and I won't be placed into groups" Naruto said leaning against the wall. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned across from him.

"What are you talking about dobe" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Well I am a monster because of the Kyuubi and you are a traitor because you want what you believe is right" Naruto said, he did a quick jump and landed on the roof of the shop that he was once leaning against. Sasuke soon followed, they took off full speed towards Naruto's house. When they got there they were surprised to see someone lying on Naruto's bed. Naruto opened the window without a sound and jumped in with only a soft almost un-auditable thump. When he looked who it was, he saw it was his former teammate Sakura. Naruto waved his hand, telling Sasuke to stay outside. Sasuke nodded and hid so he wouldn't be seen. Naruto walked quickly and grabbed underwear, and the pictures and the necklace and Tsunade had given him when he was younger. He wrote a quick note and left it next to Sakura saying that he missed her and then ran out of the house through the window. When they were a block from the gate they heard a scream and knew it was Sakura. Naruto placed the belongings he had taken in his pack and then ran towards the gate. When they got there they totally forgot about changing back which lead to them being surrounded by the former rookie nine, team Gai and the old and new hokage. Naruto sighed and looked at all his old friends.

"Shit, shouldn't of left her the note" Naruto said in a growl.

"Naruto and Sasuke, the two biggest threats to the village" Tsunade said taking a step forward, she opened her arms to hug Naruto but he took a step out of the way quickly avoiding her at all cost.

"Stay away from me Tsunade" Naruto growled out. Sasuke looked at Naruto, luckily catching his eyes. Sasuke nodded then did a quick hand-sign and vanished into air. Naruto smirked and took out the necklace out of his pack and threw it at Tsunade.

"Take it old hag" He said then followed Sasuke in vanishing into the air. Everyone tried to stop him, but luckily he got away unharmed. When he was on the roof above the others he let out a sigh and silently jumped from tree to tree to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke was about a mile up the road, sitting in a tree like he used to do when they were younger. Naruto landed on his branch causing the Uchiha look up at the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, did you get away ok? They didn't touch you did they" Sasuke questions, his left eye starting to change into Sharingan. Naruto smiled and kissed him quickly to calm him down.

"They didn't touch the amazing Uzumaki, but we need to head back if we want to set up our new bed and get some sleep before Orochimaru wakes up" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke and pulling him along. They ran most of the way, when they were about a mile from the base they both teleported into the meeting room/ dinning room that they usually met when Orochimaru when he was out for a day or two. When they got there Kabuto was standing looking at the door while the rest were sitting like they had at dinner. Naruto luckily had remembered to change into a female when they were at the one mile mark. Naruto took a seat next to Juugo and across from Suigetsu and Sasuke sat at the head of the table. They all talked about random things, that was until they heard the door creak and they looked to see Orochimaru standing in his usual clothes and a snake wrapped on his shoulders.

"Well hello my team, how is everyone" Orochimaru questioned in a way that wasn't what he usually acted like. Kabuto cleared his throat and explained that it was just the pain medicine that he took with the long life pill.

"So Naru-chan how was your training with Sasuke-kun, I bet it was a fight to see wasn't it" Orochimaru said sitting at the table and placing his head on the interlaced fingers. Naruto looked at him then tried his hardest to smile sexily.

"It was very fun; I haven't had a good fight in a while. One day I hope to fight you Oro-sama, I know you would win but it would still be fun" Naruto said her voice really low and a fake blush crossing her face as she looked at the table. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, and then they looked at Orochimaru as he burst into hysterical laughter.

"One day, when I think you are strong enough I will take you on. You have to prove yourself though. Until then you can fight Kabuto and the others" Orochimaru said his tongue flicking out in a snake like manner. Naruto nodded then covered his mouth in an attempt to cover a fake yawn.

"Oh little Naruko is tired. Sasuke please take her to your room and let her sleep. You get some rest as well, because tomorrow we will be setting out for a new base, I have a feeling the leaf ninjas will be looking for you soon" Orochimaru said standing up.

"I think we should stay here, the leaf is to busy worrying about Naruto Uzumaki running away to be looking for Sasuke. Also if we stay they will think we have left and go to the other base, which will most likely send them looking at the other base" Juugo said going against Orochimaru's orders.

"How do you know about the Uzumaki" Kabuto asked looking at the red head. Juugo pulled out a flier that had Naruto on it and around it saying wanted and run away and traitor. Orochimaru chuckled and took the paper; he whispered something to Kabuto then left the room.

"We will be staying here until we think the leaf is a threat. Please all of you get rest so you can train tomorrow" Kabuto explained and then followed Orochimaru out of the room. Naruto stood up, his pigtails swaying as he left the room to go get Sasuke's and his room prepared for the night. Sasuke smirked and followed soon after. Karin waved to both of them then pulled Suigetsu and Juugo to go into town for dinner.

When Naruto got to the room he released the jutsu. The shirt he was wearing was slightly stretched in the front, but nothing a good wash wouldn't fix. He unrolled the new bedding and made the bed quickly, then took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He plopped down on the bed and curled into the center of the bed. He was almost asleep when he heard a soft chuckle and the sound of clothes being shed and the creak of the bed when Sasuke lied next to him.

"Naruto, why did you tell me to leave first? I could have helped you get away from the leaf village" Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Well if you got hurt, then it would have slowed down your revenge on your brother and you would have healed slower. If I got hurt, I would have just been in bed for a couple of days and healed quickly because of the fox. I was just thinking of you" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke chuckled and buried his head into Naruto's neck and started breathing calmly.

"Sasu, I love you" Naruto said softly kissing Sasuke's head.

"Love you too Naru" Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto giggled and soon fell into a deep sleep, his body wrapped around Sasuke's. Sasuke snorted and soon followed him into sleep.

When Sasuke woke up he found himself alone one the bed. He sat up slowly to see Naruto wasn't even in the room, but his clothes were still on the floor. Sasuke stretched, cracking his back, then got up and got out of bed to head to the bathroom. When he got there he heard the water running in the shower and let a smirk cross his face.

He quickly removed his boxers and looked to see that it was truly the blonde. When he saw tan skin and sunshine hair his smirk grew and he stepped in quietly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Morning Naruto" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear.

"Morning babe" he replied happily, turning in Sasuke's arms. "What do we have planed today" He asked like a child, waiting to see if they had cool ninja stuff to do.

"Well, Orochimaru wants us to meet to talk about our plans, it seems that Kabuto told him about the new Hokage and they are going to attack, but that is like a month away. When we are on the trip, you and Karin will kill Orochimaru by switching his medicine while me, Suigetsu and Juugo try and seduce Kabuto so we can get him away to kill him." Sasuke explained in a hushed whisper. Naruto nodded cutely and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and went to get ready for the meeting.

"Well then, my dear subordinates, I know you know that we will be leaving a month from now, but before that, I have been thinking that, though I love Kabuto very much, I need a child. Since I know Karin will not give me the child I want, Naruko you will be the holder of my children. We will be married in a couple days" Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips and then the covered whiskered cheek of the now female Naruto. Naruto stood very still then smiled.

"Ok, but I will not get intimate with you till after we come back from the leaf village. I would not want to risk the life of a wonderful child like yours by getting hurt. Also I must go with you because they might attack me while you are away" Naruto purred wrapping his dainty female arms around the snake man's neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Orochimaru let out a hiss and nodded in agreement then left. Kabuto stood there.

"If you screw with him I will kill you" Kabuto threatened then left without another word. Naruto sighed and started to walk towards his and Sasuke's room with the other four following quickly. When they were in the main room, the door was locked they went into the bedroom below the bathroom.

"Naruto, why would you agree. I've known you my whole life and this is not you. You first complain, then bitch and then do it. I don't like it, you are mine" Sasuke growled looking at the blonde female, now male, sitting on the bed.

"I thought of a great plan though, and if I told you it wouldn't have worked as well" Naruto explained.

"Please enlighten me then" Sasuke grumbled back. Everyone was waiting for the explanation as to why Naruto would willingly marry Orochimaru. Naruto opened his mouth then let out a sigh.

"If I marry Orochimaru and get him to trust me and pretend that Kabuto makes me jealous, I can make it easier for Kabuto to be seduced and I can also make Orochimaru's trust for me an easier way to get him to take the medicine, because I can play the 'because I am your wife and I love you card" Naruto explained "It will be easier for all of us" with that Naruto laid back on the bed. Suigetsu started to laugh then Karin and Juugo. Naruto sat up to see a shocked looking Sasuke.

"Dobe, when did you think anything through" Sasuke said in a stunned voice. Naruto giggled and then tackled the boy. Everyone in the room laughed, until they heard someone pounding on the door to the basement room. Naruto blew out the candle and then followed everyone into the closet, he quickly transformed into a girl to take up less space and he was flush against Sasuke's chest again.

"Shush Kiba, I know our good friend Naruto is here. The power of Youth will help us find him" Said an oddly familiar voice.

"Lee shut up, or I will make it hard for you and Sakura to have kids, got it" a pissed female said.

"Sorry Ino" He said dejectedly. Ino sighed and started to look around, then Karin started to move out the closet.

"Hello, my name is Karin, may I ask why you are in my room" she said with a hand on her him.

"Where is Naruto" Kiba demanded, pointing a finger at Karin. Karin pushed her glasses up her face a sighed.

"Naruto was killed two days ago. Orochimaru thought he was stealing his poor innocent Sasuke-kun and killed him. Naruto went willingly, saying that if he couldn't save Sasuke from Orochimaru, then he shouldn't live. Naruto's head is getting stuffed and sent to the Akatsuki to show them that they needed Orochimaru" Karin said matter-of-factly. Ino gasped and Kiba growled, the Akumaru whimpered telling Kiba that she wasn't lying. Lee hung his head and looked at the girl.

"Of you leave now you won't suffer the same fate. I would leave and tell you Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, the news. They nodded and ran off, getting off the property quickly to be safe of Orochimaru.

"Why did you lie" Naruto asked.

"Because if I didn't they would have kept ruining our plans. As I was talking to them, I was thinking. Where will we go once we are free of Orochimaru and the curse marks" Karin asked.

"I haven't really thought of it" Sasuke said looking at the odd designs in the ceiling.

"The sand village, The Kazekage will willing let us join their village without a second thought" Naruto explained pointing one finger in the air and if thinking. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Oh that's right, you don't know Sasuke. Gaara is the Kazekage. He helped us try and get you and I saved from the Akatsuki when they took his demon. Also when I kicked his but he came to respect me" Naruto said happily. Sasuke raised a eyebrow then nodded and motioned for the others to leave so Naruto and Sasuke could get some rest before going to the market to bulk up on weapons and to get the ingredients for the potion.

It was a mouth after Naruto and Orochimaru's wedding. It was a quick wedding. Kabuto asked them if they did which they both agreed and then they kissed quickly and went to go finish packing. They spent no time together, or even in the same room. Naruto and Sasuke were now closer then ever, along with the others. Karin and Suigetsu finally got together and were now happily together.

"Naru-chan, come on. We are leaving now" Karin called. Naruto in female form ran out with her hair out of it usually pigtails. She nodded and followed putting her hair up quickly in its normal style. She smiled and kissed Orochimaru on the cheek and then ran after Sasuke and the others, who were ahead of the elder two.

"Plan in motion" Naruto whispered as they walked quickly.

About 8 hours later they were in a small clearing in the forest about a day away from the leaf village. They had set up camp and Kabuto was making the potion for Orochimaru.

"Kabuto-kun, I know you hate me for having to hold you love's children, but I think we could be great friends. I love you as my husband loves you. I'm only here to serve you two, he loves you, I am just his container so you two may hold a child. I know you are tired from walking, and I know you wish to rest with Orochimaru-kun but I would like to give him his medicine and tell him goodnight for the night. Please, just this one time I would like to relieve his pain, like you do every time" Naruto said softly rubbing small circles on Kabuto's tense back. When he relaxed and handed Naruto the bottle of potion, Naruto leaned down and kissed him on his cheek leaving a lipstick mark. Naruto walked to Orochimaru's tent and transformed from his female body to Kabuto. He walked in quickly and leaned and kissed Orochimaru softly.

"Koi, it is time for the medicine" Naruto said in hi best Kabuto voice. Orochimaru nodded and took the blue liquid in Naruto's hand. Orochimaru quickly downed the bottle of the liquid and make a sick choking sound.

Naruto chuckled and transformed back to his original form, spiky blonde hair and all. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide, then he started coughing up blood. His eyes started to dull, finally he clawed at his throat, and then all movement stopped. Naruto took out a kunai and slit Orochimaru's wrist, throat and stabbed him in the heart just in case he was faking it. When all blood had stopped flowing he stepped out of the tent. He heard a sickening crack, which sounded like a neck and spine. Then he saw Juugo carrying a mangled Kabuto over his shoulder. Naruto held the tent flap open and Kabuto was thrown on top of Orochimaru. Naruto zipped the tent and then motioned Sasuke to burn the tent, which he happily did.

When the mess was done they all stood around looking at each other. Then all of a sudden Naruto gasped and pulled back Sasuke shirt, showing his mark was now a faded black instead of a ink black. He jumped and kissed Sasuke in pure happiness. Sasuke chuckled and kissed back. Everyone looked at there marks and started to cheering.

"Now we have to go to the sand village. Lucky for all you bums, I packed 4 extra bottled waters so we would live in the dessert. If we leave tomorrow and go with out stopping we should get there in 7 hours" Naruto said still connected to Sasuke. Suddenly Juugo cleared his throat.

"Of we leave now, we can get there by dawn, and have all day to sleep" He said, his arms flexing as he crossed them under his cloak. Everyone nodded and picked up there bags, forgetting there tents, and took off.

When they reached the gates of the Sand village, a ninja with a sand forehead protected jumped in their path.

"State your business in the sand village' he said sternly

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to see my friend Gaara no Sabaku" Naruto said calmly. The ninja looked shocked and then turned and motioned them to follow. When they broke into a run, Naruto knew they were getting close.

They soon stood in front of the door of the Kazekage's office. When the man knocked, they all heard a quiet, but deep 'come in'. When they walked in they saw Gaara working on paper and a worried looking Neji massaging his neck. Temari and Kankuro were sitting gawking at the door.

"Sir, Mr. Uzumaki is here to see you" The man said, then he left to go to his post again. The five people stepped in. Naruto smiled and waved to the shock looking Gaara and Neji.

"Uzumaki" Gaara growled when he got his composure back. Suddenly sand wrapped around Naruto's feet and slowly made his way up his legs.

"I had to lie, we were planning the death of Orochimaru. Which was pulled off, thank you very much" Naruto said trying to kick off the sand.

"So you will be returning to the leaf" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I loved the leaf, but my dream will never be able to be completed there. Here I can start over and have a family with Sasuke, not be noticed as a monster and just start over. Feel free to tell the leaf the truth, but I will not be going back" Naruto explained. Neji nodded then smiled.

"It is nice to know you are still alive. But what about Itachi" Neji asked.

"I found out why he killed the clan, Itachi was ordered by Konoha to massacre the Uchiha Clan. Itachi couldn't kill me, because 'he loved his little brother more than anything'. And I killed him. It was all part of his plan" Sasuke explained. Naruto hugged Sasuke to comfort him when he started to shake.

"It is fine by me. Temari and Kankuro will show you your new house. You friends are also welcome to join in living near or with you. Just inform me which it will be so I can pick a proper house. Until then you may all stay in guest houses. I have no doubt that the former and new hokage as well as many others will be stopping by to visit you once Neji returns to the village" Gaara said. Naruto nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Gaara" He said softly as he closed the door.

**Epilogue: **

"Naruto, get your brats out of my hair" Suigetsu yelled walking into the kitchen holding a 5 year old blonde girl with dark eyes in a cute little navy dress with the Uchiha fan on the back, and a boy the same age with raven hair and bright blue eyes. Both had there fathers pale skin, which make both of them look like dolls, though there behavior was all there fathers. They were both hanging upside down by a leg laughing about something that sounded like uncle Suigetsu is a shark.

"Sorry Sui-kun. They got away from me. Just place them on the couch. I'll get the seasoning so you can eat them shark man" Naruto said in an evil voice. Both kids squealed and wiggled to get out of his grasp. Suigetsu chuckled and placed them on the couch.

"So when is Sasuke-kun getting home" said a very big, very moody Karin. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"He is giving his report to Gaara then is getting Ino from the gate to help us with your shower. We told Sakura to stay home, since well you hate her. The others will come the day off but Ino will be here to by arrange and pretty much host the party" Naruto said. Karin clapped and waddled over to sit in a chair. Naruto motioned for his son, Jiyuu to help. Jiyuu jumped up and helped his aunt into her seat.

"How are you feeling Auntie Karin" he asked the best he could as a 5 year old. Karin smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Jiyuu, I'm great. How are you and Mamori doing" Karin said looking at the young blonde.

"We are great, Father said that in a couple years we will be able to join the academy to become real ninjas just like him a mommy" Jiyuu said with a sparkle in his eyes. Mamori nodded and smiled.

"What kind of ninja do you want to be Jiyuu" Suigetsu asked.

"I want to be a great ninja and gain respect. I want to be the Kazekage, so that I can protect the village" he said pumping a fist in the air.

"What about you Mamori, what kind do you want to be" Suigetsu asked the quiet girl beside him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I want to be the adviser to the Kazekage, and a medical ninja. So when Jiyuu hurts himself I can heal him and still be close to him. Also Mommy said he needs me to knock him over the head when he gets to cooky" Mamori said messing up the last word.

"Cocky Hunny, the word is cocky" Naruto said from the kitchen as he was making tea for the group. Suigetsu chuckled and then yelled hey when he heard the door being opened. In walked a very tired looking Sasuke and a wind blown Ino.

"Ino-chan, it is great to see you" Naruto said handing her a cup of tea. He kissed Sasuke and walked into the living room and placed the tray of glasses down for everyone, even the children to have a glass, Ino too a spot on the couch and pulled Mamori into her lap. Sasuke sat on the love seat and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Miss you Koi" Sasuke said nuzzling into Naruto's neck Naruto kissed Sasuke again and then arranged them so Sasuke's head was in his lap and he was running his hand through his hair. Sasuke sighed and started to drift into sleep.

"Sasuke, before you go to sleep say hello to your children." Naruto said. Mamori and Jiyuu jumped on there father, who chuckled and kissed there foreheads. They laid there and soon started to fall asleep. Ino was talking to Suigetsu and Karin about the shower. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, who opened his eyes a little.

"I'm glad I didn't become Hokage, or I would have you" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled and soon fell asleep, with their children asleep on his chest. Naruto smiled and looked out the window to see it had started raining. He remembered everything that had happened in the times that he and Sasuke were together.

***Flashback***

"Sasuke, please don't freak out or get mad, but I have to tell you something" Naruto said holding his stomach as he walked into the kitchen of there small single family home.

"What is it Naru-koi" Sasuke said standing up from the small table, looking worried.

"Well I know it is unnatural, but I didn't even know until the fox told me, but I'm pregnant, with your children" Naruto said looking at the ground. He looked at Sasuke to see him smile then faint, hitting the floor hard. Naruto freaked out and laid his head in his lap and waited for him to wake up.

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned and hour later. Naruto looked down into onyx eyes and smiled sadly.

"Do you want me to terminate the pregnancy" Naruto asked softly and brokenly. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe, I'm beyond happy. Those children will be all ours. They will look like us and will be the newest heirs to the Uchiha clan. I want nothing more then to pamper you when you are pregnant. I love you and will always love you, my little kitsune" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto softly.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Naruto smiled and soon leaned against the back of the loveseat and fell asleep, finally able to sleep that his love was home.

* * *

Over 10,000 words and 50 pages (double spaced) exactly with out the opening or this thing at the bottom!

*3* - TIRED!

Also it is quiet confusing with Naruto. For the most part i tell you when he is a female or a male. If it was confusing....SORRY

It took me about a month of not staying on task to write.

RxR please.


End file.
